Couldn't Care Less
by I heart shoes
Summary: Susannah Simon is the couldn't-care-less girl of Junipero Serra Mission School. She has everything : The looks, the attitude, not to mention the hottest guy in school. But, what happens when Jesse De Silva enters her life?
1. Me and You

**Hey x  
****Sorry for deleting my other story, hopefully I'll stick to this one!  
****Review please.  
Love you all,  
****Saima x**

**P.S I own nothing. All belongs to the fabulous Meg Cabot.**

* * *

'Suze, I can't wear this!' My best friend, CeeCee cried. I rolled my eyes, and glared at her.

'Cee, your mom and dad are thousands of miles away. How are they going to find out what you're wearing to the Valentine's Ball?' We both go to _the _boarding school in Washington : Junipero Serra Mission School - God, my parents (Well, Mom and Andy, anyway) pay like, thousands of dollars to get me into this school and they can't even think of a better name.  
CeeCee pulled me from my thoughts. 'But, Suze. It just feels so disrespectful to my parents, I'm totally ignoring their wishes.' I swear, if Cee weren't my friend, I would have killed her by now. 'Cee, _shut up_. They're never going to find out, unless you tell them_. _And besides, don't you want Adam to notice you?' Adam was this guy in Cee's Maths class, who she had this massive crush on. And I mean massive. Whereas, I had already bagged the hottest guy in school, the QB: Paul Slater. What can I say, I'm a fast worker. 'Of course, I want Adam to notice me. Okay, I'll wear it!' She smoothed down the hot pink and silver D&G minidress that I had loaned her.

'What are you wearing?' CeeCee asked me. I walked into my closet, and tried on the emerald dress which I knew complimented my eyes to perfection. 'Wow, Suze. Now, that's hot!'  
'I know.' I shrugged.

* * *

'Hey, babe.' Paul greeted me with a kiss. He tasted of beer.

'Have you been drinking, already?' It was only 11.00am, and he was already slightly tipsy.

'No. Well, I just had one drink.' I glared at him. 'Okay, okay. I had like, two. So, sue me!' God, he needed to get over himself.

'Whatever.' I leaned over and kissed him deeply, just as Kelly Prescott walked past. I wasn't using Paul to make Kelly, Queen Bimbo jealous. I actually did like him, and was way stoked when he asked me out. But, whilst he may be very hot, he has no personality. At all.

Someone cleared their throat beside us, and interrupted our make-out session. 'Hi, Paul.' Kelly fluttered her fake eyelashes. 'Oh, and Suze.'

'Sup.' Paul replied. I just looked at her. Talk about trashy : Obviously dyed blonde hair, with extensions. A face caked with makeup. Not to mention her hooker clothes.

'So, did you guys hear about that new Italian guy? He's moving over here from Spain.' Kelly said, directing her speech at Paul.

'Erm…Kelly? Don't you mean he's Italian from Italy? Or Spanish from Spain?' Talk about dumb.

'Oh yeah, I never noticed that.' Paul spoke up from beside me. Again, how dumb.

I wonder what this Spanish/Italian guy's like?


	2. The New Guy

**Hey x  
I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to update. My laptop wasn't letting me to connect to the internet. Grrrrr.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
This chapter is especially dedicated to Cupcake Sweetheart. And also to all the rest of my wonderful reviewers. I love you all :)**

**Love, Saima x  
P.S I own nothing. Meg Cabot owns all.**

* * *

I leaned into Paul's side, into that one spot that felt like it was just made for me. It was our Sunday night routine - Movie Night. It was such a soppy couple thing that no-one, except Cee, knew about.

'I love you.' Paul whispered into my ear.

I smiled. 'I love you, too.' I did love him. Even if I did occasionally act annoyed with him, and even if he had like one brain cell, I was in love with him and everything about him:

I loved how he was this big jock in school, but in reality he was the sweetest boy that you could ever hope to meet.

I loved how he was dumb, but we still had these meaningful, deep chats - even if he did ruin them at the end by asking something stupid like 'Who do you like better, Tom or Jerry?' Actually, I loved it when he said random things like that.

I loved how he would rather hang out with me when I was ill, instead of going to the football game that he had been waiting for for ages.

I loved it how he would surprise me with Hershey's Kisses, which I loved with an utmost passion.

I loved him, because he was just simply amazing. Even if he had nothing upstairs.

It was crazy. I vowed from a young age to never fall in love, after seeing what heartbreak it caused. I saw it in movies, on soap operas and most importantly, in my mother and father. My mom was hopelessly in love with my dad, and vice versa. And he was taken cruelly from her. But here I was with Paul.

'You're coming with me to the Valentine's Ball, right?' Paul broke me away from my thoughts.

'I don't know. I'm thinking of going Stag.' I lied skilfully.

'What? How can you not come with me? I can't believe you, Suze. One minute, you're telling me that you love me and the next, you don't even want to go with me to the Valentine's Ball! ' I felt kind of guilty, Paul looked generally upset. It was real mean of me to mess with his head like that, but it was too tempting.

'I'm joking, silly. Of course I'm going with you!' Time to grovel, he still looked upset. 'I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?' Hmmm, the silent treatment. I kissed his jaw slowly, until I reached his ear. 'I love you.' I whispered.

Paul turned around and looked at me, eyebrows raised. I smirked at him. 'Works every time.'

'Whatever.' Paul smiled, then kissed me. 'Let's watch the rest of the movie.' So, we did.

* * *

'See you at lunch.' I pecked Paul on the lips, and smiled at him. And lame as it was, I watched him walk away with his big group of jock friends. I don't know why, but ever since our movie night I had become crazily in love with him.

'That the boyfriend?' A voice from behind me said. I didn't recognize this voice, so I turned around.

Oh my God, there stood in front of me was the hottest boy I had ever laid eyes on. And that was saying something, seeing as Paul was voted Hotty Number 1 in Kelly Prescott's sad blog. But, I figured that was going to change.

'Hello? I'm not talking to myself, you know.' Okay, he had an attitude problem, though.

I glared at him, but got temporarily distracted. His eyes were the most amazing chocolate-brown colour, and his hair. Oh my, I just wanted to run my hands through his black curls.

'Are you deaf?' Ah, the return of the attitude.

'No, I'm not deaf. And who are you, anyway?' I glared at him again, even though he was too hot to glare at.

'Jesse De Silva. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.' He grabbed my hand, and kissed it. Okay, this guy can work the charm. Swoon. 'And you are?'

'Susannah Simon. I prefer Suze, though.'

'Whatever you say, Susannah.' He smiled, then walked off. _You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend…_Suddenly, it seemed hard to remember that I had a boyfriend.

* * *

I took a seat in Math and watched my best friend come tumbling through the door, with a huge smile on her face.

'Hey, Suze! Guess what?' Cee jumped up and down in front of me, obviously beyond herself with excitement.

'Errr….You got ants in your pants?' I asked with no trace of sarcasm in my voice.

'No! Adam, as in Adam Adam, asked me to the Valentine's Ball!' CeeCee beamed at me, her happiness was obvious.

'Aww, really? That's so cute.' I smiled at her. 'I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks. Hey, did you see that new guy? I know I'm totally in love with Adam and all, but he is beyond hot.'

'Yeah, I saw him. Spoke to him, too.' I said to my fingernails - They so needed painting.

'Really? Wow. Lucky you.' Cee sighed. 'Do you like him?' She asked me with caution in her voice.

'No. I'm with Paul, you know I love him. Yeah, this new guy is extremely hot, but so is Paul. Besides, the new guy - whose name is Jesse, by the way - is very rude.' I thought back to our little conversation.

We spent the next hour multitasking - Solving our trig problems, and talking about Paul and Adam.

'I'm eating lunch with Paul today, wanna join us?' I asked Cee as we packed away our things, and walked into the hallway full of students.

'Sure. Adam eats there, too.' I rolled my eyes at her, and we walked toward the Canteen. On the way, we saw Jesse.

He winked at me, and then laughed as I blushed. _What was happening to me? Susannah Simon never blushes._


	3. The New Guy Returns

**Another chapter, people :)  
I'm doing well.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
**

**Love,Saima x**

**Jesse, Suze and Co. don't belong to me. Meg Cabot = Amazing.  
**

* * *

I sat doodling hearts and Paul's name all over my Maths book. 'Class?' Our timid teacher, Miss Jenkins tried to raise her voice over the rabble of everyone's speaking. 'Class?' Again, no one listened.

'Are you all deaf? The lady's trying to speak.' I heard a familiar voice shout out. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to the front of the class. _Jesse._ He was too good-looking to be true, I swear I heard all the girls swoon in his direction, Miss Jenkins included.

'Thank you….Hector.' Miss Jenkins looked at the files on her desk. _Hector? _He told me his name was Jesse!

'I prefer to be called Jesse.' He smiled at her. Miss Jenkins giggled uncontrollably.

'Now, Jesse,' The teacher purred out his name, 'where to put you?' Well, he wouldn't be sitting next to me. That seat was taken by Adam McTavish.

'Well, seeing as my class never listens to me, I think that I'm going to re-arrange everyone so that you're all sitting in alphabetical order.' Miss Jenkins had gained some confidence since Jesse had walked into the room. 'Now, Olivia Acker. Please move next to Graham Anderson.' And so it went. I was sure that I'd sit next to Ryder Smith, so it came as a surprise when Miss Jenkins called out 'Jesse De Silva, please sit next to Susannah Simon.' She pointed at me.

'Erm….Miss? Jesse's last name is _De_ Silva.' I glared at her, whilst Jesse raised his eyebrows at me.

'Right. Well, De is like a middle name, I guess.' _No, it wasn't. _Miss Jenkins was back to her usual stupid, timid self after my glare. 'Besides, it says here on this memo that you are to show Jesse around our school.' Agh. Curse me and my helpfulness. Just because I offered to show Oleg around a few weeks ago did not mean that I wanted to show every newbie around the school.

Whilst I was absorbed in my own thoughts, Jesse had plonked himself down to me.

'Are you that objective toward my sitting with you?' He asked, plainly teasing me.

'No! I was just….stating a fact. I mean De being a middle name?' I scoffed at the thought of Miss Jenkins' stupidity.

'Yeah. She is dumb.' He wolfishly grinned. 'Makes it all the easier for me to cut class.'

And just when I was starting to think he could be okay.

* * *

'I know, tell me about it!' I laughed with Cee. Then promptly screamed as I felt two arms encircle my waist.

'Paul!' I shrieked, then turned around to kiss him.

'Ewww. Get a room!' Someone hooted from the other side of the hallway. Paul broke away from our kiss, and turned to the person who had shouted out at us. My heart sank, as I realized who had shouted: _Jesse._

'What's your problem, man?' Paul asked Jesse, who stood there grinning at me.

'Paul, leave it.' I put my hand on Paul's arm. 'Come on.' I knew that Jesse was only joking. I mean in Maths, he had even gone as far as to call me and Paul 'the It couple.'

'No, I want to know who this guy thinks he is.' Paul was kind of used to being idolised, so it was obviously weird for someone to be so rude to him. And with someone rivalling Paul's movie looks? Hate at first sight.

'Ask your girlfriend. She knows who I am.' Jesse arched an eyebrow.

Paul turned to me. 'Suze?'

'He sits next to me in Maths.' I looked at Jesse, and widened my eyes. _Please keep your mouth shut._

'Is that all?' Paul grabbed my hand, then looked at Jesse. 'Watch your back, man.'

* * *

I knocked on Door 4H. _No reply._ I knocked again. _Still, no reply. _Furious, I began banging on the door. And then the door opened, and I realised that I was banging furiously on Jesse's chest.

'Yes?' Jesse asked, as I gingerly took my hand away from his chest.

'Erm…Hi.' I said.

'Hi.' Jesse replied. Then, he raised his eyebrows. 'Can I help you?'

'Oh, yeah. Erm, er, thanks for not blabbing to Paul about me having to show you around school and all.' I smiled at him.

'No big.' Jesse shrugged. 'Mind me asking why you don't want Goldenboy to know?'

'It's nothing.' I looked at Jesse. 'Okay, fine. I don't want to Paul to….you know.

'No, I don't know.'

'I don't want himto make school life hard for you.' I said quietly. 'If Paul found out that I was showing someone so….hot around, he'd feel really threatened. And then he'd pick a fight with you, or something stupid like that.' God, this was embarrassing. It sounded like I actually cared about Jesse. Which I didn't. Well, only as a friend, anyway.

I expected Jesse to make a stupid remark, but he surprised me by asking 'hot?' with actual surprise in his eyes.

'Yeah. Duh. I mean, look at you. Even Miss Jenkins noticed.' I giggled at the thought of Miss Jenkin.

Jesse smiled at me then. I mean, really smiled. And that was when I realised that that smile was my favourite thing ever. And I would do anything to see it.

* * *

**Who do you think Suze should be with? Paul or Jesse?  
Review and tell me, please.**


	4. Promising

**Hey, everybody. I'm back!  
Sorry for the v. slow updates, so as a little treat or whatever, I've written two chapters instead of one (:  
Hope they're both good.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love, Saima x  
**

* * *

'So, when are you ever going to show me around this school?' Jesse whispered into my ear, making me jump. I turned around and glared at him. 'What? I keep getting lost, and you _have_ been chosen to show me around, Susannah.'

'Why can't you just call me Suze like everyone else?' I asked him.

'Because I don't want to.' He smirked at me. 'So, when are you going to show me around?'

'Careful, Hector. Anyone would think you were keen.' I smirked back.

'_Hector?_' Now, it was Jesse's turn to complain. 'Why are you calling me _Hector_?'

'I'll call you by your proper name, just like you do to me.' I smiled sweetly at him. 'I'll show you around now. Come on.' I began walking off, knowing that Jesse would follow.

* * *

'Are you going to the Valentine's Ball?' Jesse suddenly asked me. We had walked and talked for over two hours - Paul was at a football training thing with the team, so no worries there.

'Yeah, should be. Why?' I asked, wary.

'Just wondering. Obviously with Paul, right?' Jesse practically sneered as he said Paul's name. 'What do you see in him?

'_Excuse me?_' I couldn't believe that Jesse had the nerve to ask me that. Sure, we had found out a lot about each other - Jesse was an only child, his mom and dad were rich hotshots and he was sent here after a series of fistfights with some guy - but I did not need to answer to Jesse.

'Hey, I'm just asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' Jesse smiled _the smile_ at me. And really, that smile did it all.

'I don't know. I mean, I know Paul is really dozy and only cares about football and that, but he's really sweet.' It was so hard to describe my feelings for Paul.

'Sweet? If you say so.' Jesse shrugged.

'He is.' I argued. 'How about you? No secret girlfriend?'

'Nah. There isn't really a girl I'm into at the moment.' Jesse smiled. 'My mom is desperate for me to get a girlfriend, though.'

I laughed. 'Yeah, my mom was the same. She was ecstatic when I started dating Paul.'

Jesse was quiet. After a couple of minutes, I could take it no more. I looked over at him - He was deep in concentration. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning.

'Jesse?' I asked.

'Oh sorry. I was just thinking…'

'Anything I can help with?' I asked Jesse.

'Nah, it's nothing.' Jesse said, then changed his mind. 'My mom and dad are coming over tonight to see how I'm doing, they've got some business meeting near here so they probably figured they'd kill two birds with one stone.'

'Oh, that should be nice.'

'Well, actually. I, erm, lied to my mom last time she rang.' I raised my eyebrows at him. 'What? It wasn't that big a lie. She was getting on my case about me not having a girlfriend, and whatever. So, I just told her that I had one so she'd shut up.'

'But, you don't have one. And your mom will be planning on seeing your girlfriend.' I looked at Jesse - I _could_ see a way to get Jesse's parents to see that he had a boyfriend.

And, apparently so could Jesse. He raised his eyebrows at me. 'Please?' He asked.

'No way. I'm not getting involved in your lies, _Hector.'_ I smirked at him.

'Please, Susannah. I'm begging you.' He smirked back, then got down on his knees. 'Please?'

'No.' My voice sounded a little less confident, this time.

'Please?'

'Fine.' I huffed.

Jesse beamed at me, then enveloped me in a hug. 'Thank you, Susannah.'

Hmmm…Boyfriend for the night, eh?

* * *

'Wow, Suze. You look great? Where are you off to?' Cee asked me. I was wearing my black dress cinched in at the waist with a silver belt, with my black and silver patent platforms. I had also curled my hair into loose waves, and applied lashings of mascara and eyeliner. I looked pretty good, even if it sounds like I'm boasting.

'Erm….I'm off out to see an old friend.' I lied.

'Really? Anyone I know? What's her name? It is a her, right?' Cee fired questions at me. My guilty mind made me feel like Cee knew, and she was trying to catch me out. Even though I knew that she was just generally taking an interest in my life, as best friends do.

'Cee, calm down. It's no-one that you know, because she's a really old friend. And her name's Je - Jemima.' I lied very skilfully, I must admit.

'Jemima? You never talked about her before.' Cee was taking this too far.

'I know, I haven't seen her in a while. Call out of the blue. Anyway, I have to go. I'm gonna be late.' I rushed out, I had to be at Jesse's dorm in five minutes.

I knocked on Jesse's door. He opened it, immediately. 'What, were you waiting behind the door or something?' I asked him, smiling.

He just stared at me. I began to grow nervous. 'Am I late?' I whispered, in case his parents were listening in.

'Erm….No. You're right on time.' He cleared his throat. 'You look nice.'

'Oh! Thanks. You too.' And he did. He was wearing a black button shirt, black pants and smart shoes. Okay, scratch that. He looked amazingly hot.

'Thanks. Erm…Come in.' Jesse held the door open for me and I walked inside. I set my clutch bag down on the table and stood, not quite knowing what to do.

'You can sit, you know.' Jesse smiled, sitting down himself. We talked for about five minutes, when there was a knock on the door.

'Oh, crap. They're here.' Jesse swallowed, then stood up. I stood up, too.

Jesse began to walk to the door, then stopped and walked back to where I was. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

'Come on, girlfriend.'


	5. The Kiss

**Oops, forgot to mention the disclaimer before. Don't want to get sued!  
Meg Cabot, thanks for the greatttt characters.  
And Jimmy Choo, for the most gorgeous shoes around.**

* * *

'And those shoes are simply divine, darling.' Jesse's mom and myself had been getting on like a house on fire - Excuse the lame similarity, but I was slightly tipsy and that was the best I could think of.

'Oh, thank you.' I smiled at her. 'But I have no idea how you can think my shoes are divine when you have a pair of Jimmy Choos on.'

Jesse looked at the two of us, and turned to his dad, 'Why do girls get excited over shoes? All they do is go on your feet.'

Mr De Silva merely shook his head.

Despite the fact that Jesse and I had been lying to his parents all evening, the dinner had actually been enjoyable. So much so, that I actually offered to help when Jesse began to clear the table. Something that I rarely, if ever, did. Teenage Confessions of a Spoilt Teen.

* * *

'It's going well, don't you think?' I asked Jesse once we had entered the kitchen. Dorms at our school were just like apartments - Well, if the fee per year was well into five digits, what did you expect?

'Yeah, it is. My mom definitely seems to like you, anyway.' Jesse told me.

As if to prove this, we heard Mrs De Silva's voice float through. 'She's a wonderful girl, absolutely perfect for our Jesse.' I cringed.

'Yes, but they don't act like any teenage couple I've seen. No fondling or crudeness.' That was Mr De Silva.

I looked at Jesse. He looked deep in thought - again. 'Come on.' He intertwined our fingers together, then seemed to change his mind, putting his arm around my waist instead. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. _Poor Paul._ I thought, _I don't deserve him at all._

As we walked back into the main room, with Jesse's arm still around my waist, Mrs De Silva nudged her husband. But not in a totally obvious way - If I hadn't heard the two of them earlier, I probably wouldn't have been as attentive. Either way, it was making me feel uncomfortable and I needed to get out of here. I wanted Paul. I missed him.

'Jesse.' I spoke up, and everyone turned to look at me. 'I have to go.' Jesse looked awestruck, so I pretended that we had made some earlier arrangement. 'I have to study for my algebra test, remember?'

'Oh. Oh, yeah.'

'I'll see myself out. You probably want to spend time with your mom and dad, alone.'

Jesse nodded, and Jesse's mom stood up. 'Goodbye, dear. It was simply amazing to finally meet you.' She hugged me and air-kissed me on the cheek,

'Goodbye, Susannah.' Jesse's dad patted me on the head.

'Bye. It was nice to meet you.' I smiled. 'Bye, Jesse.'

'Bye.' He said softly.

'Aren't you going to give her a goodnight kiss, Hector?' Mrs De Silva asked Jesse.

'Right,' Jesse looked at me, and whispered so softly that only I could hear him, 'don't hate me too much.'

Before I could even begin to wonder what that could mean, Jesse leaned in and gently touched my lips with his own. I gasped in surprise, then pulled away.

I looked at Mrs De Silva's beaming face as she leaned in to her husband, and whispered something in his ear.

I looked at Mr De Silva who looked slightly embarrassed after witnessing his son kiss - albeit, a small kiss, but a kiss nevertheless - his 'girlfriend.'

I looked at Jesse, who mouthed the word 'sorry' to me.

And as I walked out of Jesse's room, I caught sight of the girl with the flushed face and the messy curls in the reflection of a mirror. Me.

* * *

I nearly ran the length of the hallway in my haste to get to my dorm, change and go and see Paul. Paul. He was what I needed right now.

'Hey Suze.' Cee smiled at me, as I flung open the door. 'Good time with Jemima?'

'_What_?'

'Jemima. Your friend.' She looked at me, warily.

'Oh. Er. Yeah, yeah. We had fun. Is Paul back?'

'Yeah, he rang. I told him you were with Jemima, and he told me to tell you to go over to his when you're finished.' Cee sighed. 'I wish Adam would invite me to his room.'

I didn't even bother to tell Cee what it sounded like she was implying. Instead, I went into my closet and changed into my black skinnies, and grey t-shirt. I wore Paul's hoodie over the top.

'Grunge chic? Nice.' Cee said, after giving my clothes the once-over.

'Thanks. I'll see you later, okay? Bye.' And with that I was on my way to find my wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

Paul opened his door, and grinned when he saw me. 'Suze!' He threw his arms around me, and squeezed me gently.

I kissed his cheek, then hugged him. I didn't say much else after that, just buried my head in his chest and smelled him. He smelled like Paul - all clean, yet musky. It was quite possibly the best smell in the world and it was enough to calm me down. I remembered the reason I needed Paul to calm me down, then groaned at the thought of what I had just done - Pretending I was someone else's girlfriend.

'You okay?' Paul asked me, a slight note of concern in his voice.

'I'm fine. I'm just so glad you're back.' I looked at him. 'I missed you.'

Paul smiled and stroked my cheek. 'I missed you, too.'

* * *


	6. Party Time

**Hey x****  
I'm back :)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kinda short though, sorry. It's basically just a filler, although it will lead to more drama.  
Anyway, read and review, please :D  
**

**Love,  
Saima x  
**

* * *

I shrieked, then buried my face in Paul's chest. 'You okay?' Paul chuckled.

'Yeah.' Another image of blood and gore filled the screen. I looked away, and then up at Paul's face. 'Okay, maybe not. This film is disgusting.' After the disastrous dinner with Jesse and his parents and going to see Paul, I had remembered that it was Sunday, which meant it was Movie Night. This time, I had let Paul choose the film that we would watch, but I was seriously regretting it. Paul had chosen _Saving Private Ryan_, the goriest film ever. It was his favourite film for some strange reason.

'Can we change it?' I asked Paul, with wide eyes.

'Well, I kind of…If you…Sure.' Paul could never say no to me, not that I usually took advantage of it. I just really didn't want to watch the film. 'You choose.'

I got up, and went over to Paul's DVD selection. I looked around, and realised that we had basically seen every film there. 'Er, Paul?' He looked over at me. 'There're no other films left.'

'Really?' He stood up, and came over to me. 'Oh, yeah. What should we do now?'

I turned around and gave him a hug, and was about to kiss him, when my phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Hey, Suze?' It was Cee.

'Yeah?'

'I know it's Movie Night and all, but you guys do remember that it's Debbie's party tonight?'

'Oh, yeah. I totally spaced.' Debbie Mancuso was Kelly Prescott's bimbo friend, and she had invited Paul and me to her party a few weeks ago.

'Suze! We don't have long to get ready. We only have like two hours max.' Cee screeched down the phone.

I smiled. 'Okay, okay. I'm coming. And stop stressing.' I put the phone down, and told Paul. He agreed that we should go. Even though Kelly and Debbie were seriously beyond stupid, they still threw awesome parties. Besides, it had been a while since a good party had been thrown.

Paul walked me home, so that I could get ready.

'Want me to come and get you after you're ready?' Paul asked.

'It's okay, sweetie. I'll come by yours with Cee before the party.' I kissed him and went inside.

* * *

'Wow, Cee. You look hot. Adam won't be able to resist.' She was wearing a royal blue dress with pockets that reached her knees, along with a pair of black Gucci shoes. I had loaned her my black clutch from earlier that day, and done her make-up. Cee had teased her hair into a giant bouffant. She looked super pretty.

'Thanks, Suze. You look really pretty, too. Paul won't be able to keep his hands off of you.'

I smiled. I was wearing a dark green shift dress with a wide, black belt cinching my waist in, with a pair of black opaque tights underneath. I had my black ankle boots on over the top of the tights. Cee had also straightened my hair until it was poker-straight, and I had made my eyes look very dramatic.

I didn't bother with a bag or clutch. I'd just put my phone into Paul's jeans pocket, as per usual.

'Let's go.' I smirked cheekily at Cee, and went outside.

* * *

'Hey.' I kissed Paul hello.

'Hey.' He whispered. 'You look beautiful.'

I laughed at him. 'Not looking too bad yourself, lover.' He was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey striped long-sleeved tee.

I put my phone in the back pocket of his jeans, and held his hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

'Ready?' I asked him.

'Yeah.' He chuckled. 'Not too sure about them too, though.' He nodded his head in Cee's and Adam's direction. They were both just staring at each other, looking absolutely awestruck.

I laughed at Cee's impression, she was staring at Adam like he was an all-you-could-eat chocolate buffet.

I coughed loudly, and smiled as they both jumped.

'Ready?' I asked, and then we were off.

* * *

We reached Debbie's apartment ten minutes later. I say apartment, in actual fact it could be a small house. Debbie's dad was the founder of Mancuso Properties, and they were really rich. Due to the fact that Debbie's dad donated a large amount of money each year, the school weren't going to say no to Mr Mancuso when he asked if he could build his daughter a larger 'apartment'.

As we began to walk inside, Paul's arm around my waist and me all snuggled up to him, who should we see but Jesse De Silva. The same Jesse De Silva who had kissed me without warning. The same Jesse De Silva who I had been avoiding all week. And the same Jesse De Silva who had spotted us and was walking over. Oh, boy.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	7. New Secrets

**Hi x  
I'm back, everyone :)  
Enjoy this chapter - short as it is, sorry.**

**Love, Saima.**

**P.S I do not own any of these characters or Coca-cola. I wish I did, because then I'd be mega rich...*Daydreams*  
P.P.S Sorry for my writing being so off. Forgive me!**

* * *

'Paul.' Jesse nodded at him. Paul nodded back, his arm tightening on my waist. Jesse then turned to me. 'Suze. Can we talk somewhere private?'

'Why?' That came from Paul. Man, someone was insecure…Well, he did have reason to be. Jesse looked yummy in his black tee which stretched across his muscles, and his black baggy jeans. _Bad thoughts, Suze._ I scolded myself.

'I forgot to write down the math assignment.' Jesse replied. He was totally lying - We had skipped that day when I had shown him around school.

'Oh? Okay. Two minutes.' He glowered at Jesse. 'I'll be over there.' He said to me smiling, pointing at his friends, before kissing me on the forehead.

I walked off with Jesse to the hallway. 'What?' I snapped at him. I'd been successful in avoiding him so far, and it looked like he had foiled my plan. Drat.

Jesse looked at me, a little warily. 'Erm…Are you okay?' I glared at him. 'Okay, okay. I guess not.' He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. 'Well, I just wanted to say…You know that night…I guess I…I'm sorry.'

I looked at him for a full five minutes, my mouth agape. 'What?' I asked.

'You heard.' He looked at me, his face solemn. 'I'm sorry, okay. I only did it because my parents totally weren't buying it.'

For some reason, I felt a weird pang in my stomach. 'Okay, that's cool.' I nodded slowly. 'But, please don't let Paul find out.'

'I won't.' Jesse said, and then walked off.

* * *

I walked over and sat myself down on Paul's lap. He was drinking his first of many beers tonight. He always got totally wasted at these things. It sucked.

Paul kissed the top of my head. 'Want a drink?' He asked.

'Just a Coke.' I hated to drink, plus one of us had to stay sober. Especially if Paul was throwing up and stuff. Nasty.

One of Paul's jock friends passed me a can of Coca-Cola, and I took a sip.

Paul's friends guffawed at something, and normally I would have joined in the fun but I wasn't in the mood. And I figured that Jesse was the reason for that.

* * *

Paul was now more than tipsy. He was full-on drunk. 'Suze, let's dance.' He slurred. I turned away - he reeked of alcohol. 'I have to go pee, back soon.' I walked away, and waggled my fingers.

I walked upstairs, and looked around Debbie's apartment. So sue me. Besides, it's not like I _really _needed the toilet. I just wanted to get away from Paul - much as I loved him, he was not very attractive when he was drunk.

I walked into a large, clean room. _Everything _was white - the bed, the wardrobes, the carpet, even the chandelier. The only colour in the room was a canvas painting of Debbie on the wall. She sure did love herself.

I heard the floorboards creak behind me, and I turned around guiltily.

_Jesse._ 'What are you doing up here?' I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. 'I could ask the same. Why aren't you enjoying the party, like your boyfriend's doing?'

I frowned. 'I hate when he gets like that. It scares me.' I confessed quietly.

'Why?' Jesse asked me softly, moving closer. 'Does he hurt you?'

'No! God, no.' I swallowed hard. 'My dad died of alcohol poisoning. I don't want Paul to get like that.' I laughed shakily. 'Listen to me. I should go, Paul'll be wondering where I am.'

I took two steps before Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist. 'Hey, wait now. Let's hang out up here, just the two of us.'

* * *

**Oh, and let's all pretend that Suze's dad died from alcohol poisoning. In my version, he did :)  
R&R please, and tell me what you think.  
Oh, and Devil's Power - Please tell me what you don't understand so that I can try to help.**


	8. Almost Kisses and Drunken Boys

**Another chapter :) It's short though, sorrry.  
I promise there will be Suze/Jesse drama in the next chapter.  
**

**Love, Saima x  
Oh, and I don't own these amazing characters. The equally amazing Meg Cabot does.  
I also don't own T.I, but I deffo. wouldn't mind :)**

* * *

I thought of Paul downstairs. He was drunk, he probably wouldn't even notice if I wasn't there. But, there was a tiny piece of me that actually felt quite guilty for leaving him whilst he was in that vulnerable state. But then, didn't he choose to be in that state himself? The debate in my head went on and on, until Jesse cleared his throat. 'Erm, Suze?'

I looked at him, confused. Oh. I hadn't even given him an answer. 'You know what? Yes. Yes. I will hang out with you.'

'Cool.' He smiled. 'So, what's the deal with Paul's drinking?'

I sighed. 'I don't know. I mean, he only has a drink - well, way more than one - when we come to parties. He never openly drinks normally. He just,' I paused then carried on, 'He lets go whenever we go out.'

'Hmmph.' Jesse said. 'And you?'

'I don't drink. It's stupid.' I looked at him. 'It makes people do all kinds of crazy things.'

Jesse looked back at me. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't look away from his chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes into which a black curl was currently hanging over. Instinctively, my hand reached up and brushed it away. Jesse froze beneath my touch. Then, he leaned in…I closed my eyes in anticipation.

'SUZEEEEE!' A voice screeched from somewhere in the hallway.

I jerked back from Jesse. 'Yeah?'

Kelly entered the room. 'Your boyfriend is totally wasted. Could you please sort him o-' She noticed Jesse then. 'Hi Hector.' She purred.

Jesse nodded his head in acknowledgment of her, but his gaze was still on me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about two minutes.

I'd forgot that Kelly was in the room until she spoke. 'Suuuuze! Get Paul out of here, he's wasted.'

I looked at Jesse. 'I probably should go.' I turned around to go, but Jesse grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him, 'What?'

'I'll help you.' He sighed.

* * *

Paul was stood on top of the table, and when he saw me he guffawed, 'Suzeeee. My pretty, pretty girlfriend.' He held his arms out to me. 'Come dance with me.'

I groaned, and walked over to him. 'Paul, you're drunk. Let's go home.' I said sweetly to him. Even though I was pissed at him major, I'd found out that the best way for him to listen to me when he was drunk was to be nice to him.

'But, I don't want to.' He pouted.

I groaned again, and looked for one of his friends to come help me out.

Brett - the stereotypical jock friend of Paul's - was stood behind the table that Paul was stood on, flirting with some girl. _He was flirting with a girl whilst one of his best friends was making a big fool out of himself. _I stormed over to him 'Excuse us.' I smiled at the girl, then pulled Brett away from her. 'What do you want, Suze?' He asked, obviously annoyed.

'Some help, maybe? Paul is over there drunk and you're too busy flirting with Little Miss Bimbo over there.' He looked genuinely surprised to see Paul 'rapping' T.I's "Whatever You Like." Needless to say, he was failing miserably.

'Oh man.' Brett mumbled, then he went over to Paul and tried to talk some reason into Paul. I walked over just in time to hear Paul shout 'I'm going nowhere!'

I looked at Paul, annoyed. 'Paul.' I heard myself say. 'Go home and sober up.'

He just ignored me. That was when Jesse reached up and pulled Paul down off the table, Brett helping him. The two of them half-dragged and half-carried Paul up to his apartment.

As Brett took him inside, Jesse turned to me. 'You okay?' He asked, with concern in his voice.

'Yeah, yeah.' I nodded. 'He does this every time there's a party.'

'He's an idiot.' Jesse mumbled.

This time I said nothing. I was beginning to think it myself, and I didn't want to.

* * *

**Kind of short, sorry :(  
And Happy New Year, guys.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a new story. What do you think?  
**


	9. Wtf?

**I updated again because I love all my amazing reviewers.  
And yeah, it is short again. But it's meant to be, because I needed to get to the cliffy that I know you will all love, so don't be mad :)  
No disclaimers this time, I don't think. Ooh, actually - I don't own Pop-Tarts. I think I'll have to buy some because they sound yummy, but I think they only do strawberry ones here in the UK.  
Oops. I'm rambling. Sorry. Bye :)  
**

**Love,  
Saima x  
**

**P.S Dedicated to all my reviewers, you are the best.  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Paul's face. Even though he'd been drinking all night, he still looked like an angel. His curls were all ruffled, and his mouth was puckered in a slight pout.

I smiled at the sight of him.

Even if he did get totally and completely wasted, I did still love him.

* * *

_I walked over to the kitchen and poured Paul a glass of water. 'Here, drink it.' _

'_Can't I have some beer?' Paul asked me._

_I just looked at him, and shook my head. 'Paul, please drink the water.' I said firmly._

_Paul sipped the water, and looked at me. 'Are you mad at me, Suze?'_

_I shrugged and looked down at my shoes. Man, they were pretty._

_As I was lusting over my shoes, I saw another pair join them - Black Adidas pumps. Paul's shoes._

'_Please don't be mad at me.' Paul put my hands in his. 'I can't stand it.'_

_I looked up at him. He had sobered up pretty quick. 'Paul, you always get drunk at parties. And you know how I feel about excessive drinking.' I had told him about my dad's drinking problem a few weeks ago. _

'_I'm sorry.' He sounded so genuine. I gazed at him, hopeful. 'I'm so inconsiderate.' He shook his head. 'Do you want me to stop drinking?'_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. He couldn't really mean it, could he? 'Yes.' I said._

'_Okay.' He smiled at me, and stroked my cheek with his hand. 'As of now, I am giving up drinking. Just for you.' _

_I stared at him with wide eyes. 'That's it?' I asked. 'You're giving up?'_

_Paul looked confused. 'I thought that's what you wanted.' He took his hand off my cheek and rubbed the back of his neck._

_I threw my arms around his neck, and screamed. 'Paul, I love you.'_

_He chuckled, and set me down on my feet. 'I love you, too.'_

_

* * *

_

I got up off of Paul's bed - no, we hadn't been doing that, I can share a bed with my boyfriend without having sex - and padded off to the kitchen.

I made the two of us breakfast - Well, I put two frosted strawberry Pop-Tarts in the toaster, anyway.

Just as I was putting them onto a plate, Paul came up behind me and kissed my head. 'Morning.' He croaked.

I giggled. 'Good morning. Sleep well?' I turned around and kissed him.

'Yeah.' He said as soon as I had pulled away - the Pop-Tarts were getting cold. 'But, my head really hurts.'

'That's what you get for drinking.' I said, but pulled him out a few Panadol. 'Here you go, have these.'

'Thanks.'

We ate our Pop-Tarts, and as I looked around, I noticed the clock. 7.55am.

'Aaagh! Paul.' I jumped off my seat.

'What?' Paul came over to me. 'What's wrong?'

I pointed at the clock. 'We're going to be late.' I needed to get to Maths early. I realised that I had never really thanked Jesse properly.

'Oh crap.' Paul cursed. 'I still need to take a shower.'

'Me too.' I kissed him for a minute or so, then began walking to the door. 'See you at lunch?'

'You bet.'

* * *

I entered the maths classroom with about two minutes to spare. I had taken a shower, straightened my hair and changed into my clothes in under an hour. A record, if I do say so myself.

I spotted Jesse sitting in his usual seat, so I made my way over to him.

Even though we only had about two minutes before the class started, no-one was here. Not even Miss Jenkins. She was _always _early.

'Jesse? Where is -', my speech was cut off my Jesse's lips crashing down on mine.

_What the fuck?

* * *

_**What do you think? I know all the Jesse/Suze fans will like it.**


	10. The One

**Sorry for the lateeee reply. I kinda didn't know where I was going with this, but I'm hopefully back on track now :)  
This chapter is kinda boring, but it at least shows us how Suze's feelings toward Jesse are changing.  
Enjoyy :)  
**

**Love, Saima x**

**P.S. Don't own M&M's, Diet Coke or Chanel. Or these super cool characters :)  
**

* * *

I ripped my lips from Jesse's, and glared at him. 'What the _Hell _do you think you're doing?'

'Erm...Kissing you.' Jesse said, amusement lacing his voice.

'_Why _are you kissing me when you know full well that I have a boyfriend?' I looked at him, was he dumb or did he just want a death wish? 'Paul will seriously kick your butt if he finds out that you've been locking lips with me.'

'What?' Jesse's face was the very epitome of confused. 'You're still together?'

'Well done, Sherlock.' I hissed through gritted teeth. I was angry at Jesse for kissing me and also angry at my body for reacting to his touch. My lips were still tingling from the barely-kiss.

'But...I mean...I thought...Oh, man.' Jesse sighed. 'Kelly told me that you guys were over and that _you_ liked _me_.'

'Again?' Oh, that bitch. She was always doing this: telling guys that Paul and I were over, due to my "liking them" and that they should go plant one on me.

I told Jesse about Kelly's 'hilarious' antics, and watched as his face fell. Why was he so upset? He looked like a little, lost boy.

'Jesse?' I walked over to him, and placed a hand on his arm. 'It's okay. Kelly does this all the time. There's no need to feel bad.'

Jesse shrugged me off, and walked off. 'I don't.' He growled, before disappearing through the door.

And for the second time that day, I found myself asking 'What the fuck?'

* * *

After English, I began making my way over to our usual lunch table. As I stepped into the cafeteria hall, I stopped dead in my tracks. That _whore _was pawing my boyfriend. I stormed over and ripped her arm from Paul's chest.

'Excuse me? Could you stop molesting my boyfriend?' I glared at her. She, in return, smiled sweetly back at me.

'Suze, darling! It's been too long.' She looked at Paul and batted her eyelashes. 'I guess we'll have to continue our chat later, _somebody's _got insecurity problems. Ciao!'

I glared at her retreating form, and sighed loudly. 'Everything okay, Suze?' Paul asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, and sat down. Paul went to get my 'food' – M&M's and a bottle of Diet Coke. Yeah, unhealthy but who cares? Besides, I seriously needed my caffeine and sugar kick.

I watched Paul queue up to pay for my snacks. I then nearly fell out of my seat when I saw who was behind him – Jesse, of course. God, my life was sure becoming a cliché.

Jesse looked at Paul with obvious distaste, but Paul was oblivious to his glare as he was now paying for my food.

I smiled at Paul as he handed me my M&M's and bottle of Diet Coke, then kissed him on the cheek. As Paul wrapped his arm my waist, Jesse walked past our table. He ignored me, and left me wondering why my heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces.

* * *

I walked into mine and Cee's dorm. We were going shopping for accessories for the Valentine's Ball.

'Suze, you ready?' Cee asked, coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a beige coat and a pair of Ugg boots.

'I'm just going to get changed, is that okay?'

Cee nodded happily, and so I went into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black tee and a navy blue coat over that. I slipped on my black flats, and put my phone in my pocket.

'Let's go.'

* * *

As we stepped into _Chanel, _I saw a dress that literally took my breath away. It was a primrose blue colour, with a purple sash around the waist. Its skirt flowed down to the floor, taffeta underneath.

I knew I already had a dress, but this dress was _perfect._ I squealed with happiness and showed Cee.

'Try it on, try it on!' Her response spurred me on.

As I looked in the mirror, I grinned at my reflection. _This is the one!_

I stepped out to show Cee, and she agreed that I should definitely buy it. The label read $500. Perfect.

I smiled at the cashier, as she passed me the bag. The Valentine Ball couldn't come soon enough!

* * *

**Hi again :)**

I would just like to know if there are any Paul/Suze fans out there?  
And if you read my story, please please R&R. It doesn't take long, and I know there are a lot more readers than reviewers so please review. Thankyou :)  



	11. Hormonalicious

**I HAVE REVISED THIS CHAPTER, SO READ THIS AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY. THANKS :)**

**I know it's been a long time since I last uploaded. Sorrrry :(  
Hope you enjoy :)  
x**

* * *

It had been three days since Jesse had kissed me, and he was still ignoring me. Maths had been unusually quiet, and I was dreading today's class.

Paul had stopped by Tim Hortons and surprised me with breakfast: Yogurt and berries for me, a Bagel Belt for himself. He was unbelievably cute. Plus, he was sticking to his drinking rule – He hadn't drunk anything since the day he had told me that he was giving up.

'Thankyou, Paul.' I said quietly.

'For what?' Paul asked, amusement laced in his voice.

'For everything...Just being there.' I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I was feeling a little upset today, in just a few days it'd be my dad's death anniversary.

I think Paul seemed to understand because he just sat there quietly stroking my hair. Either that, or he liked the smell of Pantene Pro-V.

* * *

I walked into Maths and sat in my usual seat. There was no sign of Jesse just yet, but there was still time.

Five minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Jesse. _Why was I so bothered? _

Ten minutes – class had started and Jesse still wasn't here. _Oh, give it up Suze._

After the thirteenth minute – yeah, I was counting. Suck it up. – Jesse walked in. I breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over and sat down next to me. 'Hi.' He said, quietly.

'Erm...Hi.' I smiled at him. 'Where were you?'

He looked cold, distant. 'On my way here.'

'Okay...' I didn't know how to be around him anymore, wasn't he overreacting just a little? 'Are you going to Brett's party tonight?'

'No.' That was it. No explanations, just hostility. What was wrong with him? I didn't know, and I didn't like it either.

'Jesse, did I do something?' I asked him.

'Why does everything have to be about you?' I blinked at him, feeling quite hurt.

What was wrong with him? He was just like a stranger.

* * *

'Hey, Suze.' Cee beamed at me as I made my way over to our table. Adam's arm was slung around her shoulders. I smiled at the sight of them both, how cute could they get?

'Hey.' I smiled back. 'Have you seen Paul?'

Cee pointed at the dinner queue. Aww, he was getting my M&M's for me. He spotted me and smiled. I blew a kiss back.

Oh, and _of course_ Jesse would have been walking past just as I showed my affection to Paul. And _of course_ he would have ignored me. God, hormonal or what?

* * *

Cee walked past me, a breeze of her signature scent 'DKNY Be Delicious' floating by. She was wearing a white halter top and a red rah-rah skirt.

For some strange reason, my heart wasn't into dressing up today. However, I settled on a navy blue sleeveless dress with navy blue heels. I just left my hair all messy and applied a little eyeliner.

Cee and I walked over to Brett's – We were meeting the boys there.

But to be quite honest, I didn't even want to go. What happened if Paul didn't stick to his no-drinking promise?

* * *

Paul was laughing really loudly when I walked into the lounge. He wasn't drunk, was he?

He spotted me and jogged over. 'Hey beautiful.' He smiled at me. 'You look stunning.'

Nah, he was sober. I hugged him and kissed him, slow and deep. Things were working out just fine. Infact, I'd even go as far as to say that they were perfect.

But for how long?

* * *

**Meh, I don't like my writing in this chapter. Wayyyyy off.**


	12. High Low

**I'm backk :)  
Sorry for such a slowww update, but I've been busy with school stuff.  
Today I'm off sick though so I thought I'd update.  
Enjoy x**  


* * *

The party had reached full swing. Brett had gone all out for this party: three kegs of beer, about a gazillion bottles of wine and champagne, a professional DJ and a booming sound system. We had played 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', 'Spoon' and all those typical American party games.

'Paul.' I shouted to him over the loud music. We had been dancing for at least half an hour, and I was in serious need of a drink.

'Yeah?' He asked me. He had kept his word of not drinking all night; he had been drinking Coke with me all night. I was superbly proud of him.

'I'm just going to get a drink, want one?' I stroked a stray piece of hair away from his face.

'I'll get them.' He caressed my cheek and then went off.

I smiled at his retreating form, and then started when I heard a voice in my ear:  
'Wow. You really do have him wrapped round your little finger, don't you?' I whirled around to Kelly's voice.

'Pardon?' I asked her back.

'He does everything for you, in fact he even stopped his biggest hobby for you.'

'What hobby?' I asked, a little confused. Paul's 'biggest hobby' was football and I'd never take that away from him.

'Drinking!' She said, tapping the side of her head where her one brain-cell was swimming around. 'And people call me dumb.'

'That's because you are.' I retorted, watching her face drop then light up into a wicked smirk.

'If you only knew what your golden boy was _really _like.' She turned around and then started grinding against Todd Ryan, one of Paul's 'geek chic' friend who looked positively elated at the sight of Kelly. And for once I was the one left confused, and not the other way round.

* * *

'Stay over tonight?' Paul asked me, as we made our way back to the West wing.

'Sure.' I smiled at him. Unbelievably so, Paul and I had never 'Done It': to be quite honest, we'd come close but I didn't want to lose my precious V in s_chool._ I wanted it to be romantic – not something that I planned on revealing to just anyone. Paul said that he was cool with it, even though I knew it must be frustrating for him.

As we walked back, I caught sight of about two or three guys all smoking pot - Jesse was one of them.

'Paul?' I heard myself ask. 'I'm just going to go grab my pyjamas, I'll get Cee and Adam to drop me off, okay?'

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I waited until Paul had turned the corner, and then walked over to Jesse and his pot-smoking friends.

One of the other boys spotted me and nudged Jesse. Jesse looked up and just stared at me, expressionless.

I walked the remaining steps over to where he and his friends stood. 'Hey.' I smiled.

Jesse nodded back. 'Hey.'

I waited in an awkward silence for him to say something, and then realised that I'd have to speak up first – after all, I _was_ the one who'd walked over to them.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?' I gestured to the other two boys.  
'This is Avery,' he pointed at the guy with the black beanie on his head and then at the other one who had really piercing ice-blue eyes, 'and this is Ian.'

'Hi.' I smiled at them.

Avery smiled at me and raised a hand, whereas Ian came over to me and smirked. 'Jesse never told me that he had such a hot friend. What's your name?'

'Suze, and I'm taken.' I watched his eyebrows raise up.

'Oh, I get it. You're with Jesse.' It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.  
'No, I'm with...Someone else.' I didn't really want to tell them who I was with.

However, Jesse felt the need to. 'She's with that prick, Paul Slater.'

I looked at Jesse. 'I didn't come over to hear you diss my boyfriend, I came to talk to you. But you're probably too high off of that shit.' I turned and began to walk away.

He didn't follow.

* * *

As I walked into Paul's dorm, I heard his voice: 'You know it's you I want, Kelly.'  


* * *

**Dun dun dun. Review please, kiddies x  
**


	13. Realisation

**My my, I am doing good :)  
This is a boring boring chapter, but is has to be done.  
You are all fab reviewers and thankyou for your support and adding me to Favourite Authour etc.**

Love you all,  
x

* * *

'Yeah, but Debbie isn't as good as cheerleading as you are. Besides, Brett wants you to cheer for us too.' Paul's voice carried on.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

'Yeah, yeah. Just let Brett know.' Paul walked into the hallway, and saw me. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. 'No pyjamas?' He pointed at my empty hands.

'Erm, no. I forgot my key, and no one was answering the door.' I was a bit shaken up after my tiff with Jesse, and thinking that Paul was cheating on me with Kelly.

It must have shown because Paul held my face between his two hands. 'Hey, what's wrong? You aren't looking too good.'

'You'd never cheat on me, right?'

Paul looked at me, confused. 'What? Why are you asking me that?' Was it me or had he paled a little underneath his tan?

'I heard stuff.' I lied. Maybe he was lying, maybe he wasn't. I just wanted to know the truth.

'What?' He looked at me, and then sighed. 'Suze, you're the hottest girl in school. Every guy wants you, why would I cheat on you?'

I glared at him. 'So, you're with me because your friends are jealous that they're not with me?'

It dawned on Paul what he had just said and his eyes widened. 'No, no, no. No, Suze.' He removed his hands from my face and clutched my own hands. 'Suze, I love you baby.'

I nodded my head, I was suddenly tired. 'Okay.' I whispered. 'I'm going to sleep.'

As I felt myself nodding off, I thought I heard Paul say 'She knows.' I must have been delirious with sleep.  


* * *

I kissed Paul goodbye and walked into my dorm. Cee must have been at Adam's, because she was nowhere to be found and her bed was nice and neat: not a usual thing for Cee.

To be honest, I was glad that she wasn't in. Today was my dad's death anniversary and I planned on looking through old photos. I wouldn't ring my mom today; she always gave herself lots to do when anything sad happened.

It was about ten minutes later that there was a knock at my door. I figured it was Cee, so didn't bother changing – I was wearing black sweatpants and a tight grey tank top.

I walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Ian.

'Erm, hi?'

'Hey.' He nodded at me. 'What have you been up to today?'

'Ian, we only met yesterday. Why are you really here?'

He smirked at me. 'You can read me like a book, Suze. Can I come in?'

I looked at him, a quizzical expression on my face. 'Sure.'

The photos were strewn across the room. 'It's not usually this messy.' I weakly smiled.

'Sure.' He smiled. He picked up a photo of me and my dad; I was about two years old. 'Aww, you were a cute baby.' He looked me up and down, making me flush. 'You're cute now.'

'Whatever.' I hit him on the arm. 'Do you want Paul's wrath on you?'

'Ahh, the boyfriend?' He pointedly looked at me. 'I know a guy who'd kill to be in Paul's position.'

'Ian, we only just met.'

'Suzie, you're hot and all, but I don't mean me.'

I let the 'Suzie' comment slide, I was too curious to know who this boy was. 'Who is it then?'

'You honestly don't know?' I shook my head no. 'I'll leave you to figure that one out then, cutie.' He kissed me on the cheek, and then let himself out.

I had a feeling who it was, actually I knew.

It was my own feelings that I didn't know about.

* * *

**For everyone who is so bored of this whole scenario, it will focus on Jesse and Suze in the next chapter. Promise promise :)  
**


	14. Finding Out

**I'm baaaack :)  
Sorry about taking sooo long to update. I'm in my last year at school so it's exams on the brain, so sorry about taking forever.  
But don't worry, I'll update soon. I've got a 4 day weekend so all is gooood :)  
Thanks guys x**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the empty space next to me. _Where was Paul?_ Oh well, whatever. I had a class to get to: Math. Great. I had a tiff with Jesse last night and now I had to sit through an entire lesson with him? Once again, great.

I quickly showered and changed into my dark blue skinnies, my black tank top and grey boyfriend cardigan. I finished it off with my white Keds.

I grabbed a granola bar and munched on it. I was just throwing it in the trash can when I felt a presence behind me. _CeeCee!_

Damn, I had missed this girl. I hugged her hard, and she responded with 'Suze, I can't breathe.'

I released her and stepped back, 'Oops, sorry Cee. I missed you, is all.'

'Same, I've been really busy with Adam.' I didn't bother to tell her that it sounded like she was talking about getting laid every night. 'How's your love life going?'

I saw Miss Jenkins waving us in so I quickly turned to Cee, 'Don't ask. I'll tell you later, okay?' I waved at her and walked into class. __

Jesse was already in his seat. He was early for a change, class only started in five minutes. I sat down waiting for some kind of response, but he was too busy doodling on his math book. I guess it was up to me, then.

'Hey.' I offered.

'Hey.' Jesse turned to me with a smile on his face.

'Erm, you okay?' I asked. It was weird to see him so... smiley. Had he forgotten last night?

'Yes, thanks. You?' Okay, this was weird. Jesse was being very well mannered.

'Yeah, I guess.' I looked at him, he looked deliciously happy. 'Do you not remember last night?'

'Should I?' He asked me. Yay! The pot had affected his brain. For once, I was thankful that Jesse smoked pot.

I beamed and threw my arms around him. He momentarily stiffened and then relaxed when I leant my head on his shoulders. _My body fits perfectly against his. _I jumped as the sudden thought appeared in my head.

'You okay?' Jesse asked.

'Yep. Everything is fine. It's dandy.' I pulled away from the hug that I realised had been too long to be deemed innocent. I noticed a lot of the girls eyeing me with distaste.

'Class, are we ready to start?' Miss Jenkins asked timidly.

All through class, I snuck glances at Jesse and at one point I was mesmerised by the way his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated.

_Oh God, I think I like him. As in like like.  


* * *

_

Throughout the day I was in a Jesse funk. I couldn't concentrate on any of my lessons because he was all I could think about. Numerous times I found myself telling my heart that I already had a wonderful boyfriend, but it refused to listen and instead skipped beats when I caught a glimpse of Jesse.

I found immensely guilty when I went to my dorm and saw a bunch of roses and a note that read '_Sorry for ditching this morning. Coach called an emergency meeting. Love you, babe' _laying on my bed. I called Paul straightaway to thank him for the flowers.

'It's okay, baby. Don't forget about Kelly's party tonight.'

'Kelly? Since when she was throwing a party? She never told me.'

'Oh, erm. She told me this morning.' This morning? He said that he had an emergency meeting. I voiced my thoughts to him.

'Oh, did I say meeting?' He asked me, not waiting for a reply. 'I meant emergency practice, Kelly and the girls had to emergency cheer.'

'Mmhm?' I asked. 'I'm going now, Paul. I have to get ready for tonight.'

'You'll look smokin' no matter what, babe.'

'Whatever.' I laughed. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, Suze baby.' I hung up the phone and wondered why Paul called me babe and baby so much, and why I even allowed it. I hated those words. I wasn't a baby _or_ a pig.

I went to shower and then blow-dried my hair. I left it in all its naturalness – not curly, but then again not straight.

I walked into my walk-on closet and decided what to wear. I was contemplating between a navy blue shift dress and a black wool dress when I saw a bag by the side of my shoe drawer.

The label read _Gucci. _I hadn't been in _Gucci _since before school had started.

Curiously, I peered into the bag. There was a note on top of what appeared to be black silk, so I took it out of the bag and read it. _Hello Suze darling. Don't think I hadn't forgotten about you, dear. You were absolutely charming when we first met and I really enjoyed getting to know the girl who has stolen Jesse's heart. I do hope you'll like this little gift from me. Mrs De Silva xo._

What? She'd gotten me a dress from _Gucci_ nonetheless because I had faked being Jesse's girlfriend? Oh wait, she didn't know that I was faking. But still, I had only known her for a total of what, two hours? What would she buy me if I'd known her for a year? _How had this bag even got into my room?_

And what did she mean by '_stolen Jesse's heart?'_ Weird.

I was curious to see what she'd bought me so I took the bag into my room and tipped the contents onto my bed. I was stunned when I lifted up the dress – it was freaking beautiful. It was black silk with gold buttons going all the way down the length of the dress; it also had two large pockets. It was the ultimate dress.

I slipped into the dress and then grabbed my gold _Dolce and Gabbana _peep toes. They were so beautiful. I then proceeded to do my makeup. I had just finished putting on my gold studs when there was a knock at my door.

I walked over to the door and saw Paul. He looked nice in his white sweater and navy jeans, but they were really creased. He had like a gazillion housekeepers at his house and even one at school, so why not give it to one of them to iron?

'Hey, sexy Suze.' He laughed.

'Hey.' I kissed him on the cheek.

'Don't you get it? Sexy Suze – they both begin with S. Man, am I clever or what?' Paul said.

'Well done, Paul.' I looked at him. 'That's what us grown-ups call alliteration.'

'Oh really, cool.' He obviously didn't notice my sarcasm. 'Let's go, baby.' I rolled my eyes and slipped my hand into his.

* * *

By the time we had reached Kelly's the party was in full swing. Paul checked the time on his phone and sighed, 'Shit, we're late.'

'Fashionably late, dah-ling.' I pecked him on the cheek and then pulled him inside.

We were greeted by the lovely vision of Kelly Prescott in her oh-so-tasteful pink leather dress. With matching boots.

'Hey, Paul.' She batted her eyelashes at him and promptly ignored me, not that I cared.

Paul and I walked over to his friends where the guys talked about guy stuff and me and Cee talked about Kelly's lack of fashion sense. So sue us, we're girls.

After Adam and Cee had gotten up to dance, I began to get very bored. Paul didn't look as if he's ever get up, so I decided to wander around aimlessly. On the plus side, Paul hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol.

I had just stepped out onto Debbie's balcony when I heard a voice coming from below me – presumably from the balcony below me.

'Maria, can you just leave me alone?' I recognized that sexy, Spanish drawl: Jesse.

'But Hector, I really want you.' I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, whose was this squeaky voice and why was she hitting on my man? Erm, I mean my friend.

'Take a hike, Maria.' God, what a lame comeback. But Jesse was hot so he could get away with it.

'Fine. But you know, you'll come crawling to me when that whore you like doesn't dump you for her boy toy.' My heart sank at the thought of Jesse liking someone, it never even occurred to me that he could do that.

'She's not a whore; you are.' I heard Jesse growl. Oooh, nice.

'Hmph.' "Maria" must have stormed out, because I heard the door slam shut. Another minute later, I heard the door open and then gently shut.

I decided then that I wasn't really in a party mood, so decided to make a pit stop to the bathroom to mix some of Kelly's shampoo bottles and Nair bottles around. Not that much, but enough to make her hair smell of that...smell.

* * *

Five minutes later, I emerged feeling pretty pleased with myself. I decided to make a re-appearance downstairs, after all it had been about an hour since I had left Paul with his friends.

I couldn't find him anywhere though, and when I asked if Paul's friends had seen him my only answer was a lot of low murmuring and shifty glances to one another.

I shrugged and then decided to check the games room, if he wasn't there then I was going home.

There was a large crowd of people around the pinball table so I presumed Paul was playing – he _was_ pinball champion here, after all. Casey Albridge, a girl from cheer noticed me and nudged her friend and they both gazed at me, pityingly. I ignored them and tried to get past the crowd. I felt someone grab my arm but I shook them off and walked to the front of the crowd.

Paul was there alright. Liplocking with some unbeknown dark haired girl.  


* * *

I gasped - quite loudly, I guess because Paul looked up as did the stunning girl.

'Suze!' Paul exclaimed, dumping the girl on the floor. 'This isn't what it looks like.'

'So you're not hooking up with some random girl?' I said bitterly. I turned away and ran outside, but I wasn't alone.

Jesse had followed me. 'Hey.' He said quietly.

I smiled faintly at him. I knew if I spoke that I'd just burst into tears.

'I'm sorry, Suze.' That was the worst thing he could have done because he made me start crying.

'Hey, hey. It'll be okay.' Jesse whispered. 'You're better off without him.'

He wiped away the tears from my face with his thumbs, and then stroked my cheek gently.

I leant up and kissed him. _Finally._

* * *

**Review, my lovelies :)**


	15. Love and Pancakes

**i'm baaack. and so soon too :)  
this chapter is just a bit of fluff between Suze and Jesse. and may i just say that Suze is one lucky girl?  
xo.**

* * *

Jesse kissed me back, softly at first and then more fiercely. We somehow made it from outside of Kelly's to the inside of Jesse's dorm. I knew what was coming next.

I had always been the kind of girl who thought that sex was one of those things to do after marriage, or at the very least when you were in love with someone. It wasn't called making love for nothing.

So, I was kind of surprised at myself when I didn't stop Jesse from unbuttoning my dress. It was only when I was fully naked – which wasn't as cringe worthy as I thought it would be – that Jesse asked in a hoarse voice, 'You're okay with this?'

I nodded my head yes and so that night, I lost my virginity to a Mr. Hector "Jesse" De Silva on a comfortable king sized bed with black silk sheets. No doubt his mom chose them.

I woke up in the morning and looked at Jesse. He even looked hot whilst sleeping. There was the faintest of stubble along his jaw line and I stroked it to see if it would tickle.

It did. And it also woke Jesse up. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. I pecked him on the lips; he turned it into a full fledged French kiss. I smiled when he finally let me get some air and leant my head on his well-defined six pack. Can you say yum?

I was randomly tracing lines with my hand all over his chest, when his voice rumbled from beneath me, 'I won't be the rebound guy, Susannah.' I looked up at him in surprise: is that what he thought last night had been about?

'Jesse.' I lifted my head up to look at him in the eye. 'You were never the rebound guy; you could never _be _the rebound guy. Last night wasn't about me wanting to get revenge on Paul or trying to erase him out of mind. It was about me and you, no one else.'

He bit his lip and concentrated on our intertwined fingers before saying, 'So, did you regret last night?'

'In all honesty? No.' I kissed him on the lips. 'It was my first time last night.'

To say Jesse looked shocked was an understatement. 'But...It was your first time.'

'I think we established that, Hector.'

He groaned at the use of his proper name, and then explained what he meant. 'Susannah, it was your first time. Which means that it should have been special.'

Aww. 'Well, we did have the silk sheets.' I pointed out. He pouted at that so I rested my forehead on his, 'Jesse, it was special. It was with the guy I like. Plus you're totally hot so it's not like I'll ever forget my first time.'

'You like me?' He asked.

'I lost the big V to you, J.' I didn't have a clue where that nickname had come from. 'Of course I like you.'

'Well, _S._' He replied, mocking me at the same time. 'I like you too.'

I smirked at him, 'How could you not, Jaybear?' Gosh, these nicknames were getting ridiculous.

'_Jaybear?_' He looked a bit disgusted. 'Please don't call me that in public, Susannah.'

I licked his cheek, and stopped. 'Jesse, what are we now?' I asked him. 'I mean, do we just forget this happened or are we friends with benefits or...' I tailed off, not really wanting to get into the whole relationship query.

'Well, I don't want to forget this happened. And I don't know about that other choice.' He looked down to me. 'It's up to you, I guess.'

Way to kill the mood, Suze. 'I don't want to forget it happened either.' I buried my face into his chest and sighed.

'What's wrong?' Jesse lifted me up gently and sat me on his lap, sitting up himself.

'Why did I have to bring it up? I've totally made things awkward now.' I sighed again.

Jesse began playing with my hair and softly spoke, 'No matter what choice you make Susannah, I'll still like you.' He scoffed. 'Man, I sound like a fag.'

Ahh, there was the Jesse I knew and loved. Well, liked. 'I want to be with you, Jesse.' He smiled softly at me and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. 'But I don't want anyone else to know.'

'Why not?' Jesse had let go of my hair and was just staring at me.

'Relax, cowboy.' I then began playing with _his_ hair. 'I just don't want people to think I'm some...slut who just dumps one guy and then goes on to another. Plus I know Paul will give you shit if he finds out, not that you should be scared of that jerk.'

Jesse nodded. 'That'll work for me. But does Paul even know he's dumped?'

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted _It's over _to his phone, ignoring the thirty missed calls I had received and the twenty-two messages. All from Paul.

'Now, he does.' We made out for a bit when I remembered something. 'I heard you yesterday, talking to some girl. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything; I just heard your conversation. Who was she?'

'Oh, _her._ Maria Diego.' He looked at me. 'She was the girl making out with Paul.'

I nodded slowly, 'I'm glad she did.' I proceeded to make out with him and he pinned me underneath him. Let's fade to black now.

* * *

It was after noon when we emerged from Jesse's bed. I threw on one of his tees and he slipped on his boxers. I really needed to pee badly. I guess sex does that to you.

I didn't look like someone who had lost her virginity, I just looked the same. I did have sex hair though. I tried to get it to stick down and failed.

When I walked into Jesse's kitchen, I found him making pancakes. My stomach greedily growled at the sight of them stacked high on a plate.

Jesse chuckled, and I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his muscled back. 'I never knew you cook.'

'Well, you learn something new every day.' He turned around and kissed me for a while. 'Let's eat.'

Jesse's pancakes were to die for. I actually moaned at how good they tasted, and Jesse's jaw dropped open. I shoved a pancake into his open mouth and he glared at me.

He continued to glare at me as I made my way over to him and sat myself in his lap. 'Are you gonna stop glaring at me?'

He smiled. 'I knew that's work.' I rolled my eyes and he blew a kiss to me.

We were going to be alright.

* * *

**review please. and i don't think there'll be much more of this story left - there should be about 3 or 4, if that.  
then i'm going to start my new story.**


	16. My New Boyfriend

**im baccck. sorry for the long wait but like i mentioned before ive got the biggest exams of my life going on.  
anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. it might seem rushed but tbh i just want to finish this and then get onto my new story which im so excited about haha.  
x**

* * *

  
I was still at Jesse's later on that evening when I got a text. From someone other than Paul. It was Cee asking me when I was coming home and where was I anyway. I quickly texted her back telling her I'd be back later and told her I was at a friend's. I just forgot to add the 'boy' part to it.

'Jesse?'

'Hmm?' He asked back, more interested in the film on his plasma screen.

'Can I tell Cee about us?' He turned me around from the position on his lap.

'Whatever you want, Querida_._'

'Querida? What does that mean?'

He smirked at me and childishly said, 'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him, and then snuggled into him.

He began stroking my hair and asked me if I wanted anything to eat. 'But, I don't have anything in. We'd have to eat out.'

I nodded my head yes. 'That's fine. We'll just look like two friends going out to dinner.' I then looked down at my attire. 'I'll have to get changed then.' I was still in his t-shirt but I'd also pulled on a pair of Jesse's boxers. I had _some_ shame.

I got off of Jesse's lap and went into his bedroom. My clothes were strewn all over the room. I quickly collected them and changed. It was when I was smoothing my dress down that I remembered something.

'Jesse?' He turned to look at me and nodded his head, as if to say 'go on'. 'Your mom got me this dress. How did it get into my room?'

Jesse looked sheepish. 'Well, I was going to ask your friend to do it, but then I figured you never told her about meeting my parents.' I nodded. 'So, when I went past your dorm and saw her, I asked her if she had a school map. She went to get it and I quickly slipped it into your closet.' He smirked at me then. 'You have too much clothes.'

I shrugged at him and walked over to the couch. I sat next to him and snuggled into the crook of his arm. We really were comfortable with each other. 'Are you going to get ready, mister?' I poked him in his hard stomach.

Jesse smiled at me, 'If you stop snuggling up to me, then yes.'

I blushed and released him. Five minutes later, he came back out dressed in black jeans, a grey muscle tee and a battered black leather jacket. He looked _hot._

I got up and walked over to him, 'You look sexy, Mr De Silva.'

He smirked, 'You look stunning, querida.' Agh, there was that word again. I'd find out what it meant soon.

'Let's go.' I began walking to the door, but he pulled me back. He kissed me for about ten minutes and when we resurfaced, he shrugged. 'I have to pretend to be your friend, querida. That kiss has just about made up for that.'

I smiled, and thought hard. I didn't want to be seen with him as just friends, I wanted people to know he was mine. 'Jesse.' I dragged out the e. 'I want to be with you properly. Like, I want people to know we're together.'

He crookedly grinned at me and hugged me hard. 'Me too.' He whispered into my ear. 'And don't worry about Paul, I could kick his ass any day.'

I slid my hand under his top, 'My big, hunky man.'

* * *

We settled for Garcia's, an Italian restaurant on campus. We'd had quite a few strange looks from people, and quite a lot of dirty glares from all of Paul's friends. Jesse had tightened his grip on my hand and trudged us forward.

We got a table in the corner. The waiter asked us if we were ready to order yet. Jesse ordered chicken and pasta for himself, and it sounded delicious so I ordered the same.

Dinner that night was going well – we were up to desert and had found out so much about each other. He was so perfect for me. Call me stupid, but I could see myself falling in love with him.

Jesse had just paid the bill, despite my offer to go half, and we were walking out of the restaurant when I spotted Maria Diego coming toward us. I nudged Jesse and he found my hand.

'Hector.' Maria purred. 'Oh, and who is this?'

Jesse pulled me closer to him, protectively. 'Maria.' He nodded. 'And this is Susannah, my girlfriend.'

The butterflies in my stomach woke up when he said those words.

'Girlfriend?' Maria pouted. 'But, you've never had a girlfriend before.'

'Yes, and?' Jesse asked.

'Well, it's just normally that you play around with girl's feelings and sleep around.' She looked at me. 'Be careful, Susannah.'

I looked at Jesse, who looked uncomfortable. 'Ignore her, querida. She's just bitter that I never slept with her.'

I was about to speak, when Maria cut in. 'Aw, how sweet. Querida? My, my Susannah, you have made a great impression on Hector.'

I turned to Maria. 'Thankyou Maria.'

'For what?' She looked confused.

'For making out with my ex-boyfriend, even though anyone can clearly see that you want _Hector._'

Her eyebrows rose as if she had suddenly put together the pieces in her mind. 'It's all thanks to you that we're together now,' I raised our hands up, 'If you hadn't made out with Paul then I would have happily been in a little delusion that Paul was faithful and you might have had a chance with Jesse.' She looked as if someone had told her that miniskirts were bad for your health. 'But then again, maybe not. He has class.'

I tugged Jesse away and left Maria gaping.

Jesse chuckled at me. 'What was that?'

'That was me getting even with that whore.' I kissed him on the lips. 'I wasn't too mean, was I?'

'Do you even care if you were?' He asked.

'Nope, just checking.' I leaned into his side. 'What's school going to be like, if Maria was like that?'

He put an arm around my waist and leaned into me. 'It'll be fine, Susannah. I'm here to protect you, don't worry.'


	17. We're Quits

**hey, so im back. sorry for the long update. as i mentioned before i had the biggest exams of my life.  
but they are now done and i have now finished schoool. yay me, as spoken by london tipton (:  
this is probably the last chapter of CCL, excluding the epilogue which should come next. and then im done :'( i really will miss this story but im wayyy excited for my new one. and dont worry, i shall update very soon. no school = a ridiculous amount of free time that i spend either watching the hills, the disney channel or being so bored.  
enjoy guys and review please.  
xx  
**

* * *

'Suze!' Cee bellowed at me - I think I knew what was coming next. 'What is this ridiculous rumour that I hear about you and our resident bad boy hooking up?' Wow. It hadn't even been thirty seconds since I'd walked into our dorm.

I bashfully smiled at her, 'You heard, huh?'

Cee threw a leather clutch purse at me. 'I shouldn't have had to hear that from someone else, I should have heard it from you. You're supposed to be my _best friend.'_

'I'm sorry.' I really was sorry. 'But, I was a little pre-occupied. What with my ex-boyfriend cheating on me with Kelly Prescott and with Maria Diego - who wants my boyfriend - and then Jesse and I hooking up, I just didn't have the time.'

I watched Cee for a while. Man, did she look funny. Eventually she babbled out, 'That was way too much info to give me in one sentence Suze. You know I can't take stuff in like that.' She sat down and jotted something down on a piece of paper. She looked at it, and then she looked at me. And then at the paper. And then back to me.

'Okay, so let me get this straight.' I nodded at her to continue. 'Paul hooked up with Kelly. Paul hooked up with Maria. You dumped Paul. You then hooked up with Jesse. Jesse is now your boyfriend.'

I thought for a second and then nodded. 'Yeah pretty much. Except you missed the part where Jesse and I went to Garcia's, and I basically had a bitchy argument with Maria.'

'Wow.' Cee still looked pretty confused so I told her the story from beginning to end. Including the whole 'losing-my-virginity-to-Jesse-De-Silva' part. And to that, she pretty much looked like she was about to fall off the couch.

When I'd told her everything, she smirked at me. 'I knew this would happen.' She beamed at me and then stood up. 'We so have to double date.' Cee shrieked.

'Erm, yeah.' I bit my lip. 'First I need to make sure that Paul knows that we aren't dating. He's kind of dense when it comes to things like thinking.'

And so off I went to find Paul and to make sure he knew that we were quits.

* * *

I knocked on Paul's dorm room, feeling a little sad. How many times had I knocked on this door thinking that everything was hunky-dory when in actual fact, Paul was cheating on me with bimbos and sluts.

Paul answered the door and beamed his dazzling smile at me. 'Baby, I knew you'd come back to me. And I forgive you for cheating on me with Jessup.'

'_What?_' I looked at him in awe. How could you be so vain? 'I'm not coming back to you. I don't want you. And correction, you cheated on me.'

Paul looked a little shocked so I let myself into his dorm.

'But...I...and...We...' Paul trailed off and I pushed his jaw shut.

'You're catching flies.' I looked at Paul and almost chickened out of my decision. He _was _very good looking and he had been my first and only love. 'Paul, we're over.'

'Huh?' Paul looked at me. 'But you can't dump me!'

'Too bad. I've moved on.' I walked out of his dorm and turned at the door. 'And his name is Jesse.'

* * *

It seemed appropriate that I went to see Jesse, my boyfriend. Oh gosh, how good it felt to be able to say those words.

I knocked on Jesse's door and waited awhile. There was no answer so I began trailing off to my dorm.

It was then that I spotted Jesse, Ian and Avery smoking pot. What else? I mean, normal friends go to Starbucks, go shopping and catch a movie. Jesse and his friends decreased their life. Pfft. Silly Suze – Can't you see that killing yourself slowly is much more fun?

Still, I was happy to see Jesse so I practically skipped over to him. 'Hello.' I smirked at Jesse.

'Susannah!' He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I was a little disappointed at that; I wanted a proper kiss. 'How are you, _Querida_?'

'I'm fine.' I waved at Ian and Avery. 'Do you guys know what that means?' I asked, referring to _Querida._

Avery dopily shook his head whereas Ian just totally ignored my question. 'What's this then?' He gestured to the two of us. 'Finally got together?'

I smiled. 'You could say that.' I then decided to take matters into my own hands and proceeded to kiss the smug grin off of Jesse's face.

Yeah, things were pretty good. Except for the whole taste of pot but I'd make him quit. Suze Simon got everything she wanted.

* * *

**gosh ian sounds hot, i think. review pretty please. i'll love you all more than the jonas brothers. and thats saying something.**


	18. Te Amo

**ok so i forgot about the valentines ball. so i had to write something about it seeing as i made enough hype about it. so enjoy :)  
and epilogue is next and then im dooone, all in time for my new story - The President's Sons. its a bit of a lame title but it gives you some idea about the story.  
x**  


* * *

A few weeks had passed and Jesse and I were doing just fine. In fact, we were doing great.

At first, we'd had a lot of weird glances – and for me, a lot of glares off of the female population – but everyone was used to us now.

Well, nearly everyone. Paul was still asking me out even though I had a _boyfriend_ and you know, he was way hotter and nicer than Paul.

Oh, and I can't forget Miss Kelly Prescott. She was absolutely elated that I'd dumped Paul but absolutely deflated that I was with Jesse.

And Maria Diego? Well, I never knew where she came from but she'd gone back to her home. Which was probably the pits of Hell.

* * *

I power walked into Math with just seconds to go before I'd be declared tardy. Hey, Suze Simon had a rep to protect.

Jesse smirked at me – and oh, it did things to me. 'Late again, _Querida_?' It was really rare of him to call me Susannah now. And it was just downright impossible of him to call me Suze.

'Oh ha ha. I needed to defrizz my hair.' I tugged a strand of my chocolate curls and pouted. 'And I failed.'

Jesse looked at me, disbelief on his features. '_Querida, _you look beautiful. As always.'

I blushed and then pecked him on the lips. Well, it was meant to be a peck but it kind of turned into a full kiss.

'Hem-hem.' Someone in front of us cleared their throat. I sheepishly pulled away and saw Miss Jenkins standing there, glaring at me. Wow, someone was jealous. 'May I start my lesson, Miss Simon?'

'Yeah.' I shrugged. She turned away and Jesse snickered. 'Oh, laugh it up cowboy. She just has the hots for you.'

The lesson flew by, despite it being Math.

Yes! Lunch time. Jesse and I now sat with Ian, Avery, Cee, Adam and Avery's girlfriend, Nessa at lunch, as opposed to me sitting on the jock table with Paul.

Jesse wouldn't _allow_ my lunch to consist of M&M's and Diet Coke only. No, the protective boyfriend of mine would make sure I had some normal food. Sometimes, he even skipped whatever lesson he was in and bought me pasta from Applebees. Hey, we might have had money but I loved Applebees.

Today was just a normal day – we ate pizza. Jesse held my hand under the table all the way through lunch which made it hard to drink my smoothie but what the heck, it was sweet.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that tonight was the night of the Valentines Ball? Oh, my bad.

* * *

The hairdresser had just finished putting the diamantes into my hair, which was coiffed into a bun. My makeup had also been done. Now all I had to do was accessorise.

I slipped on my diamond bracelet that my dad had given my mom to give to me when I turned 16. I had hardly ever worn it though, seeing it to be too precious to be worn all the time. I grabbed my clutch and went to check my appearance in the full-length mirror.

Wow, was that really Suze Simon? I wasn't boasting or anything but I looked...pretty.

'Suze!' Cee shouted. 'The boys are here.'

After we had gushed over each other's appearance, I followed Cee outside. There was Adam with the BMW convertible that he had rented, but where was Jesse?

I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I was just about to ask Adam when I felt two hands slip around my waist and pull me toward a muscular chest. _Jesse._

'Miss me, _Querida?_' He asked silkily into my ear.

'Well, duh.' Was my not so very romantic answer. 'Are you going to actually let me see you today?'

He chuckled and spun me around.

My heart nearly stopped at the sight of him clad in his black tuxedo, complete with lilac tie that matched my dress perfectly.

I sighed in content, this boy was all mine. 'You look delicious, Jesse.'

He smiled and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. 'And you look _stunning._ I have never actually seen anyone as beautiful as you.'

I kissed him lovingly and then waited for him to put my corsage on. It was really pretty.

Cee and Adam got into the BMW and drove off. 'Jesse, where's our ride?' We were the only ones left in the parking lot.

Jesse spun me around and pointed to a motorbike that I hadn't noticed. Wow, how cliché. The bad boy with the motorbike.

I was still pondering over that in silence and Jesse must have mistaken my silence as dread. '_Querida_, I won't let anything happen to you.' He kissed the top of my head. 'Or your pretty dress.'

He _carried_ me to his bike and set me down, producing a helmet from somewhere before placing it on my head. 'There we go.'

I opened my lips to thank him but three different words came out of my mouth instead: 'I love you.'

Jesse stared at me for a while before beaming at me, 'Te amo, _Querida.'_ He hugged me and whispered in my ear. 'I love you too.'

* * *

**aww sweet. im very jealous of suze. but oh well. review please (:**


	19. Forever

**aw man. im done :'( i have loved writing this story but i must admit that i was getting quite bored with it.  
ill write my next story real soon but if i dont update in the next week its because i have a lot going on - prom (: and paris next week.  
anyway thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers: this chapter is dedicated to all of you.  
x**

oh and i dont think im going to write The President's Sons as my next story. im swaying towards a darker fanfic, itll be very different but i just want to see if i can write it :/ hopefully i can and youll all enjoy it. if you want to know anything about it then just pm me (:

disclaimer: i dont own these characters. meg cabot does. thank you -Black-DeSilva-Hale **for reminding me about the disclaimer** (:  
_

* * *

Ten months later_

'Susie!' I cringed inwardly at the use of my nickname, but I forgot it as soon as I saw my mom's beaming face.

'Mom!' I hugged her hard and then stepped back to introduce her to Jesse. 'This is my boyfriend, Jesse De Silva.' My mom was ecstatic to meet him; she'd heard so much about him.

My mom looked pretty much speechless as Jesse smiled at her and kissed her hand. 'Charmed, I'm sure.' I stifled a laugh behind my hand; Jesse could render pretty much anyone speechless regardless of their age.

Mom finally replied to him, 'It's lovely to meet you, Jesse.'

I left them talking, and turned to greet my brothers and Andy. David hugged me shyly, 'Hey David.

He timidly greeted me back. I then beamed at Brad and Jake – I think they were surprised. After Andy and my mom had married, I hadn't really got along with them. But they were my brothers.

I punched Jake in the arm, 'Hey Jake. How's it going?'

He nodded at me. 'Hey Suze.' He smirked at me. 'Not joined any gangs lately?'

'Oh ha ha.' I looked at Brad. 'What do you think?' I asked, referring to Jesse. Brad had always had something bad to say about my boyfriends back when I lived at home.

'He's okay.' This was basically the Brad Ackerman seal of approval.

* * *

I showed Jesse to the guest room and asked him what he thought of my family.

'They're lovely, _Querida._' I kissed him thankyou. 'I'm so excited for Christmas tomorrow.'

Jesse smiled at me. 'I think your whole family is. I've never seen so many Christmas decorations in one place, not even at a store that sells Christmas decorations.'

'Oh ha ha.' I hit him on the arm, playfully. 'You don't seem too excited.'

Jesse shrugged. 'Yeah? Well at home, it was usually just me and the housekeepers at Christmas, my parents were always away.'

'Aw Jesse.' I hugged him; I never wanted him to be hurt. Not ever.

Jesse hugged me back and then chuckled. 'This is all wrong. I should be protecting you, not the other way around.' That was another thing about my lovely boyfriend, he was such a gentleman. He would open doors for me, pull out my chair and make sure that he was on the sidewalk, not me. He was so perfect and I loved him.

* * *

It was 6am. I was always the first up on Christmas day but I knew everyone else would soon be up.

I crept into Jesse's room to wake him up. 'Jesse?' I called out his name, but to no avail. I walked over to him and shook him; I felt kind of guilty waking him up so early but it was _Christmas!_ And I wanted to give Jesse a Christmas to remember.

Jesse still wouldn't wake up so I just watched him for a while. He must have sensed that I was there or something because he stirred and opened his eyes. 'Wow, creepy much?'

'Oh thanks, Jesse.' I scoffed at him. 'You were the one who wouldn't wake up. I was just contemplating whether to chuck water over you or not.'

'Thanks _Querida.'_ He then leant forward and kissed the breath out of me. Does morning breath not apply to this guy? 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas. I love you.'

'I love you too.' He walked over to his jacket and pulled out something. He then came over to me and placed it in my hands. 'This is for you; I didn't really want to give it with everyone there.'

I looked at the wrapped up object in my hand. It looked a lot like a jewellery box; to be more specific, it looked a lot like a ring box. I looked up at Jesse. He smiled at me, 'Open it.'

So I did. And it was a ring. It was white gold with one emerald in the middle and diamonds on either side. It was beautiful. 'Jesse!' I gasped. 'This is beautiful but...' I loved it and him, but if this was a marriage ring then what would I say?

Jesse must have guessed my hesitance because he smiled sweetly. 'Susannah, it's just a promise ring.' He looked nervous now. 'You know, to show that I'm yours and you're mine. Not that we're property or anything!' He hurriedly babbled on.

I took his face in my hands. 'Jesse. I love this and I love you.' I held the ring out to him. 'Put it on me?'

He grinned at me and placed it onto my ring finger where it would stay forever.

* * *

**so what did you think? it was a lame ending i must admit but i didnt really know how to end it. review CCL for the last time :'( thankyou :')**


End file.
